


Soaked

by Wriorem



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Remilie, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wriorem/pseuds/Wriorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie de Ravin comes back from LA and Robert Carlyle waits for her in her flat. </p><p>Aka Remilie shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

The sound of a key being slid in the door jerked him awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. The football match he had been watching was now over and a snooker match was broadcasted. It was boring as fuck.   
  
  
Since Emilie had given a key to her flat, life was sweet for Bobby and Emilie. He could let himself into her flat to surprise her and it fit them well. It was just fucking great not having to plan and sync their schedule all the time.   
  
  
By Bobby's side, Stanley stretched his spine and looked at his human. "Hey, boy... Mommy's there..." Bobby said with a little smile. He rubbed the cat's side and got up to greet his Angel in the hall.   
  
  
Emilie came into the flat, carrying a small travel bag and her handbag. Her two dogs arrived, yapping happily and jumping all around her.   
"Hey love," she greeted him with a tired smile before dropping her bags, kneeling and hugging her dogs.   
Bobby grinned back, the happiness he felt at seeing her again transforming his face, giving him a more boyish look. "Hey, Angel !"   
  
  
After hugging her canine babies, she finally fell into his arms. He hugged her tight to him, seeking her mouth desperately with his own. "I missed you," he whispered frantically. 

  
They went into the living room, tripping over each other's feet not to separate themselves, and they ended up flopping onto the couch, side by side, hand in hand. Emilie took Stanley on her lap and petted him with her free one. Bobby stared at her with adoration but he burned to know something.   
"Did he behave unproperly ?" he asked.  
"Who ?"  
"You know who... that bastard !"

  
Emilie looked at Bobby and scooted across the couch to him. She let Stanley go and he went to cuddle Mable on the floor. She squeezed his hand and he didn't like it one bit. "Eric was okay."   
"Did he kiss you ?"  
"We took several pictures we intend on posting this coming week ends to make people think we're spending it together."  
"Did he kiss you ?" Bobby repeated, his tone sharper.   
"Yes."  
"Where ?"  
"My right cheek," Emilie answered. "It was for a pic."  
  
  
He tensed and he bent over, turning her face with a finger on her chin, to kiss her cheek. He gave her a open-mouthed kiss to remove every traces of anyone but him. He decided it was time to remind her why she was his, exactly.   
  
  
Bobby pushed Emilie on her back on the couch and laid between her legs on his knees. He attacked her mouth with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth to lick hers. He rubbed himself against her while planting his teeth into her throat, hard enough to redden but soft enough to give no bruise. He heard her moan and he felt her hands bury themselves in his hair and give him gentle tugs. He arched his back over her, raising his face up to the ceiling before looking at her with hooded eyes, biting his bottom lip.  
  
  
He stroked Emilie's breasts through her clothes and he bent to suck on them, glancing up at her face to see it full of pleasure. Bobby stroked her belly and thighs, lowering his hips to rub his hard cock against her cunt. It made them moan together and he buried his face in her throat once more. "Em..." he whispered with a sharp thrust against her. 

  
Her body bounced from it and he latched hungrily onto her mouth, sucking on her upper lip.   
  
  
Emilie moaned loud and arched her back to angle her hips to have a longer rub. Her nails scratched his back through his clothes and he hissed in answer.   
"My Princess," he whimpered in her ear before kissing her throat.   
  
  
Bobby unbuttoned her tight jeans before slipping his hand inside. He found her wet, dripping over his skin as soon as he touched her folds. The way she tugged on his hair and the groan in his ear told him he was doing good. The angle was awkward but it'd do. He stroked two fingers to her clit but the cloth of her underwears prevented him from moving too much. Bobby knew it wasn't enough but it was a start.  
  
  
"You fucking tease," Emilie gasped, making him chuckle.   
"Yes," he answered, grinning against her throat.   
  
  
He removed his hand from her underwears and licked his fingers, looking into her eyes.   
  
  
Emilie's eyes hooded and she grabbed his hair to pull his face to hers. She kissed him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth, finding her taste on his.   
"And you said I'm the fucking tease," Bobby chuckled before kissing her.   
He kneeled in front of the couch and gestured to her to sit facing him. "Well, I'm the fucking tease who's going to eat you out," he added with a promising smirk.   
Emilie bit her bottom, unable to refrain a bright smile.   
He wiggled his eyebrows and stroked her thighs through her jeans. "Out of those."  
  
  
Emilie smiled and unbuttoned her trousers, lifting her hips for Bobby to slide them off her legs. He got up to do it, his tented fly appearing in her eyesight.  
"For me ?" she asked, a definite aroused look in her eyes.   
"All for you, Angel," Bobby answered, opening his jeans and getting rid of them to release the ache of his erection. "Better," he commented, winking at her.   
  
  
Emilie giggled and opened her blouse, each buttons uncovering more skin and a tantalizing white lacy bra. It made his mouth water and his fingers itch. The blouse fell to the floor.  
  
  
Bobby unhooked her bra and threw it behind him.   
"Lift your hips," he ordered, biting his bottom lip and he removed her panties. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her left breast. He felt her hands into his hair, stroking his scalp, feeling her fingernails scratching the nape of his neck. He growled in pleasure and she shivered under his ministrations.  
  
  
Bobby kneeled and kissed her from breasts to hips, settling down between her legs. He grabbed her behind the knees and made her scoot forward until she rested on the edge of the couch. With a dirty smile, he leaned in and dipped his tongue between her folds, finding her dripping wet.   
"Fuck, I love how you taste, Angel," Bobby grunted, before slipping two fingers inside Emilie. His free hand rested on her hip to keep her still.  
  
  
She tensed under him, feeling him rub her clit with the pad of his thumb, licking her all over and the motion of his fingers was making her crazy. Emilie grabbed his hair and his free hand, interlacing their fingers together and holding it tight.  
  
  
He sucked in her flesh hard, soothing the sting with gentle licks. He swirled his tongue across her folds, plunged it into her, and curled his fingers.  
  
  
Bobby felt the exact moment Emilie came, the thrust of her hips against his face, the influx of juices in his mouth ; he heard her moan, the gasp of his name, and he saw it happening, the closing of her eyes, the arching of her back, pushing her breasts up, and she relaxed as she came from her high, accompanied by the now lazy strokes of his tongue, licking her clean.   
  
  
He kissed the inside of her left thigh and grinned at her gently, his love for her shining through his eyes. She let go of his hair, raking her fingers through it. She panted, a big smile across her flushed face and she caressed his cheek.   
  
  
Bobby got up and removed his boxers with a sigh of relief. His hard cock sprang up and rested against his stomach when he sat down, legs spread.   
  
  
Emilie extended a hand and gripped his prick. He hissed when she started to pump him. She spread the little bead of lubrication of his tip over it but it was enough. She spat in her hand and wrapped it around his length. The friction was better, wetter.   
  
  
Bobby leaned his head back on the couch and enjoyed. Emilie was doing it perfectly, stroking him all the way up and all the way down. He moaned when she twisted her grip around the tip. His breath quickened and he closed his eyes in pleasure. His thighs and ass grew taut and he rocked his hips up, meeting her caresses down.    
"Angel..." he breathed out. "That's perfect..."  
  
  
His balls tightened when she worked his shaft tighter, coaxing more fluid out of him. Bobby hissed through his teeth in approval and he reached out a hand blindly, finding Emilie's shoulder. "My love..." he said again. He tried drawing her in, to get her to suck him but she resisted his pull. A familiar heat spread within his groin and he wrapped his other hand around Em's hand to tighten her hold. Her other hand touched his balls, rolling them between their fingers. He groaned deeply, his toes curling. The heat flooded his body and Bobby's legs trembled, his grasp on her shoulder tensed.   
  
  
Emilie let go of him, a few seconds before his orgasm. "Fuck !" Bobby shouted in pure frustration, trying to catch her hands. "Em ! For fuck sake !"   
  
  
She giggled and got up, evading his attempts to catch her. "I'm going to shower." Seeing his outraged glare, she added, "I fully expect compagny."  
  
  
She ran toward the bathroom, laughing when he caught her against the door. Bobby kissed her, his hands on her ass pulling her against him. He rubbed his cock against her belly, his tongue in her mouth showing her exactly what he wanted to do to her.   
  
  
Emilie moaned and buried her hands in his hair, stroking the nape of his neck. He kissed her throat. She moaned, looking up to give him an easier access. Bobby smiled against her skin and nuzzled her.   
"I love you, Princess..." he muttered.  
  
  
She stroked his face, smiling back at him. "I love you too, darling," she whispered back.   
  
  
He gazed at her with soft and gentle eyes before leaning in for a kiss.   
"Let's go make you wet, my Angel."   
  
  
They entered the bathroom and she started the shower. Bobby closed the door and rested against it to watch her. He loved Emilie more everyday and couldn't see himself able to go on without her in his life anymore. He smiled at watching her prepare some towels but when she went into the shower stall and crooked her finger at him, he obeyed.  
  
  
The spray soaked him as soon as he came in. He cupped Emilie's face and kissed her. Her damp hair framed her face and he found her gorgeous. He hooked her leg over his hip and entered her.   
  
  
The heat rose in his belly again as soon as he was inside her. "My Angel... my sweet Angel..." he muttered in her ear. He thrusted into her, kissing her.  
  
  
Emilie moaned loud in his ear and it was better than his favourite song. She thrusted back, her head thrown to the side in pleasure.   
  
  
Bobby slipped out of his Angel when she pushed his chest and grunted in frustration. Emilie grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. She pushed him against the tiles and kissed his chest. He buried his hands in her hair, hissing when she nipped his nipples.   
  
  
She turned his back on him, bent and rested her hands on the shower wall. She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "What are you waiting for ?"  
  
  
Bobby grunted and lined his cock to her core, just putting the tip in her. He caressed Emilie's back, from butt to shoulder, before grabbing them and he slamming himself inside. He went blind for a second, gasping and panting loud. His body tensed, trembling and his guts were on fire.   
  
  
Emilie's wet skin slid beneath his palms and Bobby gripped her hips to have a better leverage. He pounded into her, making her gasp throatily each time their skins met with a loud slap under the thunder of the falling water. He curled over her back, his teeth sinking into her shoulder.   
  
  
Bobby felt his whole body trembled as he neared his orgasm from the base of his cock. He felt Emilie's walls tighten convulsively around his shaft and he couldn't stop his release anymore. He clenched his jaw and his hips lost all rythm, pumping madly into her. He heard her cries and she straightened, sending him hitting the opposite wall holding her tight. He clutched her tight against his chest. "My love..." he whispered in a strangled voice.   
  
  
Pleasure hit him like a freight train, his seed filling Emilie. He groaned, keeping on pressing himself into her, not wanting to lose the moment. His heartbeat was so fast and loud Bobby was sure it echoed in his Angel's chest. He kissed her shoulder and when his cock slipped out of her, he turned her and peppered her face with tiny pecks.   
  
  
Emilie cupped his face and nuzzled him, the side of her nose nudging him. They both closed their eyes, smiling, and hugged tight and tenderly.  
  
  
They washed and dried each other quickly, exchanging light and lustful kisses, gentle and naughty caresses, and words of devotion.   
  
  
Bobby went to bed naked while Emilie went to the kitchen to eat something. He petted Stanley who purred madly as soon as he touched him. The little tuxedo cat was a sucker for a scratching behind the ears and Bobby was happy to deliver. Stan nestled between the pillows once he was satisfied.   
  
  
The little tick-tick of the dogs' paws announced Emilie's return in the bedroom. She had not bothered with clothes either and she got into bed, grinning at Bobby.   
"Close your eyes," she ordered.  
He obeyed and she placed a chocolate between his lips.   
  
  
Bobby grinned and placed a hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to share the chocolate in a kiss. Her taste mixed with the delicious goodie made his pulse go wild again. Emilie looked exhausted so he relaxed, laying down for her to snuggle him up. He did not want to be stuck with another erection before sleep after all. There'll be time in the morning for this, they had all the time in the world.   
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
